Cornamenta
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Sabía lo que haría. Lo que diría. Y estaba segura de una cosa: jamás se arrepentiría. Y se repetía esas palabras mientras caminaba junto a él, bordeando el lago. Mil suspiros contenidos le oprimían el pecho, y se dejó llevar por el impulso de tomarle la mano y susurrar: "Cornamenta"  Regalo para LunaTonkss.


Esta historia va dedicada a **LunaTonkss**, o Anto, una gran amiga y compañera de fantasías, y amante del James&Lily

**Luli Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cornamenta<strong>

Lily salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Estaba desesperada, apabullada, no sabía que hacer. Se había cansado del estúpido juego de gato y el ratón, quería decirle que sí, pero su cerebro no la dejaba.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que seguir siempre a su estúpido cerebro? ¿Por qué siempre seguía a la razón? A respuesta era simple, pero arrolladora: si no lo hacía, lo más probable es que saliera herida; pero si no lo hacía, encontraría la verdadera felicidad.

¡¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que ser tan estúpida? Podría haberle dicho un simple «Sí», pero prefirió actuar como una imbécil cobarde y encerrarse en sí misma. Porque cada vez que miraba aquellas gafas redondas y simpáticas, guardianas de un par de ojos chocolates que le robaban el aliento; se moría de ganas de gritare a los cuatro vientos cuánto lo amaba, exactamente como lo hacía él. O solía hacerlo, porque desde que había sido tan malditamente idiota como para hacerle lo que le hizo, James ya no le hablaba. Y por supuesto que no le hablaba. James tenía toda la razón al no dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Pero Lily había sido tan estúpida como para tener que sumirse en una desesperación rayana con la locura como para darse cuenta de que lo amaba.

Sí, era cierto, la prefecta perfecta Evans se había enamorado total e irrevocablemente del rompedor de reglas por excelencia, James Potter. Durante mucho tiempo se había estado engañando a sí misma, ocultando sus sentimientos con un odio que en realidad no sentía, y empeñándose en remarcar cosas tan superficiales como la manera de dirigirse a ella.

— _¡Eh, Lily! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Lily se quedó estática en su lugar, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Fingiendo molestia, se volvió irritada._

— _¿Qué quieres, Potter?_

—_Bueno, Lily, verás, yo…_

— _Evans._

— _¿Perdón? _

— _Nunca te autoricé a dirigirte a mí con mi nombre de pila —le respondió con tono pomposo y cargado de frialdad. James alzó las cejas, sorprendido. _

— _Discúlpame, EVANS —dijo remarcando su apellido con tono burlón—. Pero si la señorita me lo permite, yo quisiera…._

— _No —le respondió en automático y se giró bruscamente, marchándose lo más rápido que pudo. _

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó ya desesperada. No sabía qué hacer, y recordar los momentos en que más lo había lastimado no era precisamente lo que necesitaba para encontrar una respuesta. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que hacer: debía acercarse a él, hablarle, _hasta pedirle perdón. _

Estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, contemplando el lago con tristeza, cuando lo vio bajar por la escalinata de mármol junto con Remus, Black y Petigrew. Su rostro era sombrío, e intentaba mostrarles a sus amigos una sonrisa falsa poco convincente. Caminaron un poco y se acercaron al lago, pero nunca repararon en el hecho de que Lily los observaba con melancolía.

Siempre le había parecido muy simpático el hecho de que utilizaran unos extraños apodos entre ellos. _Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y… y… _si no se atrevía ni a llamarlo por su nombre, ¿sería capaz de llamarlo _Cornamenta?_ No, no se atrevía. Otra cosa que amaba de James era su capacidad para hacer buenas amistades, tenía que admitirlo, eso se lo envidiaba. Ella era amiga de Remus, tenían muchas cosas en común, pero jamás se entenderían como él lo hacía con los merodeadores. Luego estaba Black. El arrogante y apuesto Black. Muchos no serían capaces de ver más allá de esa cubierta de egocentrismo, pero al parecer James sí, y lograba sacar lo mejor de Black cuando se lo proponía. Recordó la vez que Remus había defendido a su amigo, luego de que ella y James hubieran tenido una de sus clásicas disputas, y había argumentado diciendo que hasta personas como Sirius tenían sentimientos. A Lily le pareció descabellado, pero horas más tarde, encontró una escena que la conmovió profundamente.

_Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, en sus habituales rondas como prefecta, cuando escuchó un par de voces que se le hicieron muy familiares. Se escondió tras una estatua y escuchó:_

— _Ya estoy harto, James, te digo que son una basura. _

— _Canuto, mira… no, escúchame. No vale la pena. Ellos no son capaces de ver lo buena y valerosa persona que eres. Pero…_

— _¡Pero no me importa! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Que digan lo que quieran, ya no me importa! —terminó con voz quebrada. Lily palideció, no se esperaba ni por asomo escuchar al gran Sirius Black llorar. _

— _Canuto, no… Mira. No, cálmate y mírame —se hizo una pausa, Lily imaginó que Black aprovechaba esos segundos para recuperar la compostura—. Ya te lo he dicho: eres una persona maravillosa, y el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener. Tú has elegido tu camino, tomado las decisiones correctas, y tus padres no son nadie para cuestionarlas. Ya eres un hombre, y deberías saber que si no puedes contar con ellos puedes contar conmigo, con Remus y con Peter. Olvídate de ellos. _

_Lily contenía el aliento. Jamás hubiera imaginado nada de aquello. Poco sabía acerca de los Black, y mucho menos que trataran a su hijo como basura. Y menos que menos se esperaba tal demostración de madurez por parte de Potter, el niño inmaduro por excelencia. _

Intentó no pensar en él, pero se le hacía imposible. Ya se había enamorado, era parte de su ser, y por un estúpido temor se apartaba. Y con ello sólo lograba lastimarlo más, y lastimarse ella misma aún más. Estaba en ese momento más segura que nunca de que si se hubiera dejado llevar aquella tarde, no estaría llorando a los pies de un árbol, sino junto a él disfrutando del atardecer. Y nuevamente, el recuerdo se aferró a su mente:

_Él estaba solo, caminando por uno de los pasillos cabizbajo. Lily se acercó con sigilo y lo tomó del brazo._

— _¿Pero qué…? ¿Evans? ¿Qué diablos...? —pero no terminó la frase, porque Lily ya se había abalanzado sobre sus labios, besándolo con desesperación y necesidad. James tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y en cuanto lo hizo le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo y la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó varios palmos del suelo. Estuvieron varios minutos así, simplemente besándose, hasta que ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Se separó de él de un golpe. El la miró extrañado, y ligeramente decepcionado. _

—_Yo, lo siento, no debí… —no se atrevió a terminar la frase, porque era tal el dolor expresado en los ojos de James que no tenía el valor para seguir pisoteándole el corazón. Se marchó corriendo, al borde de las lágrimas, y salió al los terrenos hasta sentarse bajo un árbol._

Y allí estaba, varias horas después de haberle robado un beso a Potter, lamentándose por ser tan estúpida y no atreverse siquiera a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Los merodeadores estaban extrañamente callados, algo inusual a sus habituales intentos de llamar la atención. James contemplaba el lago con melancolía, Sirius fulminaba su nuca con la mirada, Remus leía y Peter jugaba con una pelotita.

Armándose de valor, porque por algo era una Griffindor, se paró y se secó las lágrimas. Caminó con paso vacilante hasta ellos y se situó tras James, ante la mirada atónita de los demás merodeadores.

— ¿Potter? —preguntó casi en un susurro. James se volteó con tanta brusquedad que casi se parte el cuello—. Esto… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Esperó unos segundos, luego James asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Esperaba a que se levantara, pero en vez de eso, les hizo señas a sus amigos, que con algunas quejas por parte de Sirius, se marcharon al castillo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con una frialdad extraña en él.

— Yo, quería pedirte perdón.

— ¿Perdón? No necesitas mi perdón. Y si vas a salirme con tu típico discurso del «_Potter, aléjate de mí_» no es necesario, ya entendí el mensaje. No volveré a molestarte jamás. —sonaba frío, calculador, pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda agonía.

— No James, no por eso quería pedirte perdón. —Abrió los ojos impresionado ante el hecho de que Lily lo llamara por su nombre de pila—. Quería que me perdonaras por mi estupidez, porque ya lo digo, fui una total estúpida al despreciarte de aquella forma. Y además… —estaban conectados por la mirada, y sentían que no había nada más real en el mundo que ellos. —quería que me dieces otra oportunidad. Porque yo… yo… —tardó varios segundos en recuperar el habla, y él la observaba con avidez— yo te amo, James. Lo hago desde hace tiempo, y quería que me perdonaras por no habértelo dicho.

James la miraba con la impresión grabada en el rostro. Pero no se hizo del rogar: tomó su rostro ente sus manos y la besó con pasión y dulzura, dejándose llevar por el amor acumulado con los años.

Al rato se separaron, con idénticas sonrisas deslumbrantes. Entonces Lily se abrazó a James como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y susurró con voz queda:

— Te amo, **Cornamenta**.

* * *

><p><em>James ama a las chicas que dejan reviews :3<em>


End file.
